Emma's Pregnancy
by TaeKwonDo-Freak
Summary: Will and Emma Shuester are expecting their first child soon. This is just a oneshot i created with kind of a cuteness/funny aspect on one day of her pregnancy. WEMMA


"Will!" Emma yelled from her position on the couch. Will Schuster was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for him and his very pregnant wife. Hearing her near-shriek, he bounded into the living room, still wearing a pair of oven mitts, catching sight of Emma curled up into a ball on the couch. She looked terrified.

"Emma, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Will shed his oven mitts and placed them on the coffee table.

'N-no. It's that!" She pointed to a medium sized black spider crawling across the floor near his feet. It moved closer to the couch and Emma shrieked again. "Will, get rid of him!"

Will immediately pressed his foot down, killing the spider, and picked it up using a tissue from the box on the coffee table. Discarding it into the trash, he leaned over his now relaxed wife.

"All better?" he kissed her gently and helped her lay back comfortably on the couch.

"Yes, thank you. Is lunch ready?" Emma rubbed her hand over her stomach. "The baby and I are hungry." She used her other hand to tangle her fingers with Will, where he lifted her hand gently and kissed her fingers.

"I was taking it out of the oven when you called me. Just stay here, I'll bring it to you." He stood up, picking up his oven mitts.

"No, I can't. We need to eat at the table. It'll take me forever to clean up in here." She protested, trying to stand up. Will knew this was true, pregnant or not, his wife would clean the already spotless living room until she found it perfect. He smiled to himself, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She was beautiful anyway, he thought.

"Will, help me." She sighed when he didn't move, caught in his own trance.

"Oh," he snapped out of it and rushed toward his wife. "Sorry, here. Come here, honey. There you go." He talked as he lifted her from the couch, one hand on her lower back, and the other held out for Emma to grab on to.

"Alright, I'm ok now." She smiled softly, letting go of Will's hand. "What's for lunch?" she started walking slowly towards their dining room and sitting down on a chair.

"Hold on and I'll bring it out to you." Will smiled, making his way into the kitchen. He fixed them a plate and poured two glasses of milk. Carrying the milk out first, he saw Emma frown slightly. He set the glasses down and looked at her in puzzlement. "What's wrong? You like milk." He pushed the glass toward her.

"I don't want milk. Can you bring me a Coke instead"

Will looked down at his wife, speechless with his mouth slightly agape. "Uh, what? You want a Coke? Emma you don't drink soda."

"Pleeeease Will? I reallyyyy want one!" She whined, which was abother change to her normal personality. He sighed with a laugh, kissing her on the forehead lightly. He knew once the baby came, she would be back to his normal, milk drinking, independent, sweet wife he fell in love with. Right now, she was a pain sometimes, but he still loved her just the same. He had to laugh at how silly she was being right now, and wished he would have had the video camera.

"No, you cannot." He looked into Emma's eyes, leaning his forehead onto hers with a grin. "You're pregnant, and that means no caffeine." He kissed her on the nose and turned back to the kitchen to get their food.

"Will!" She shouted after him. There was a sound in the kitchen of the fridge closing and seconds later, Will appeared.

"We can, however, share this Sprite." He held up a can of Sprite with a smile. Emma kind of smiled, and he set down the can, along with their two plates and sitting down next to his wife. "But first, drink all your milk. We want the baby to come out nice and strong." He held her hand in his and smiled. She sighed, and picked up her milk glass, taking a long sip.

"You're right." She said quietly, smile fighting its way onto her lips. "Ok, so I'm going to eat now." She gently pulled her hand away and unfolded her napkin onto her lap. Shortly after Will proposed to Emma and she moved in, he bought nice cloth napkins. He knew how much she preferred those to the paper ones and wanted to do anything to make her happy and comfortable in their new home. Emma lifted her fork and began to eat the fresh fruit her husband had prepared for her, washed and cut to her liking.

"You're the perfect husband." Emma smiled beautifully after she had finished her fruit and set her fork gently down on the table. "You do so much for me. I'm sorry I've been such a pain."

"No, Emma, you're perfect. You just keep doing whatever you're doing, because I fall in love with you more each day." Will leaned over and kissed Emma. "I love you so much, Emma." He kissed her again, both of them smiling.

"I love you too, Will." she smiled against his lips.


End file.
